Ruby Astrid Potter
by Luna's magic
Summary: One shot. Hagrid meets a little girl that captures him and he will never give her up. EWE. Non-cannon


Ruby Astrid Potter.

Harry Potter and his wife Luna were walking quickly in the cold Autumn air. Harry was holding their eldest children's hand. James 'Jack' Potter had an annoying habit of wandering off and Oliver Albus was easily distracted. Though Jack and Oliver were twins they were not Identical. Jack had Harry's black hair and Luna's fairy-like features. Where as Oliver had Silver hair and Eyes, but Harry's over all build. Both boys had also inherited their parents 'Talent for Trouble' as Remus always said. So Harry was keeping an unusually close eye on the pair of them. Harry did not want to try and hunt his sons down where they were going.

In Luna's arms was a Tiny bundle wrapped in blankets. Held tightly to Luna's chest. They reached Black wrought iron gates and was greeted by Professor Mcgonagall. "Good Afternoon. Harry, Luna. It wonderful to see you again." Professors Mcgonagall said warmly. Pretending not to see the two young boys hiding behind their father. Professors Mcgonagall said loudly. "I don't know where Jack and Oliver are. Its a shame really. I have some lovely Chocolate Bats here that are in needing of being eaten." Quickly the two boys jumped out from their hiding spot and beamed up at the normally stern headmistress. Jack's deep forest green eyes, much darker than Harry, looked up beggingly and Oliver's Silver eyes with a sense of wonder. "There you are." Said professor Mcgonagall theatrically. "Hello Aunty Minnie." The boys said in unison. Professor Mcgonagall bent down and hugged the two boys Then dug into her pockets and found two packets of Chocolate bats.

Whilst watching this Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Shaking his head. "You spoil them, you really do." he said. "Its an Adopted Aunties Prerogative, I couldn't do it to you when you were growing up. So I am doing it to these rascals." Minerva said as she scooped Jack up in her arms and started tickling them and cuddling him. Harry was always amazed at how young Minerva looked when she was playing with his children.

As Harry and Luna were walking up the driveway towards the grounds. The chatted with the headmistress, Laughing at the antics the current students of Hogwarts were getting up to. How the integration of modern muggle appliances were going to Hogwarts and How Flint wick was trying to create the first House elf Quiddich team. As they reached the path that forked between going to the castle and going towards Hagrids Hut and the Forbidden Forests. "So Hagrid has no Idea we're coming today?" Harry asked to Professor Mcgonagall. "No, Its a complete surprise. We thought It would be nice." Professor Mcgonagall replied. "Thank you Minerva." Harry said smiling.

"Just remember to pop into the castle before you leave, I want to have a proper cuddle with this little cutie."Minerva said indicating to the bundle in Luna's arms. Harry and Luna agreed and took Jack and Oliver hands. Both boys waving energetically at their aunty Minnie. "Now boys, remember best behaviour for uncle Hagrid." Luna said sternly. "Yes mama." the boys said.

As they approached the little House Hagrid called home. Harry felt a huge wave of Nostalgia and comfort. Remembering all the wonderful (if health endangering) times he had with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. Then later when Hermione and Fred became engaged in the Pumpkin patch after an argument. Where she had almost turned Fred into a Donkey. That summer when Ron and his daughter Alexis playing in front of the Hut . Harry couldn't imagine his life without Hagrid.

Knocking on the door, Harry, Luna and the Twins heard"I'm coming, Just a moment. Down Betty." The gentel giant called out.

The door flew open and there greeting them was Hagrid. Grey and Black peppering his hair and beard. Crinkles around his warm black beetle eyes and a huge smile gracing his face.

"Harry, Luna. What ya doin here?" Hagrid said in surprise. "Yeh shouldn't be out yet Luna..yeh just had the bairn. 'ere come on in out of ye cold" Hagrid said ushering them in.

As they made their way into Hagrids Hut. Which had been expanded over the years to become more comfortable. The baby in Lunas arms started squirming. "Uncle Hagid can we play with Betty" Oliver asked with an Innocent look in his eyes. "Course yeh can. She is over on her bed." Hagrid said indicating the large Grey Hound Labrador cross that Hagrid had adopted three years earlier.

The boys scampered off and over to Bettys bed. "So how come yeh've come to visit me? Not that I ain't glad to see yeh but normally you let meh know if yeh coming." Hagrid said as he pottered around making tea and placing his infamous rock cakes on a plate. It had been ten years previously that Luna shared the secret on eating Hagrids Cakes. Simply that you dunked them into the actual tea to make them soft enough to bite. Harry, Ron and Hermione simply looked at each other in stunned amazement. Wondering why they hadn't thought of that had before.

Harry and Luna had sat down in the big squashy armchairs. Luna adjusting the bundle in her arms.

"Well Hagrid, We have someone very Important you should meet and something very important to ask." Luna spoke softly. Looking lovingly into her arms.

Hagrid sat down in his large arm chair. Rubbing his hands and knukles. Harry leaned over and scooped the tiny bundle out of Luna's arms. It was then that the blanket slipped slightly. Revealing a small baby girl with tidy hands, her eyes open, showing the startling Hetrochromia in his daughters eyes. One startling Green eye, One Silver. Harry tore his eyes away from his daughter and up to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you've always been there for me. You were the one who rescued me as a baby. Saved me from the Durselys when I was Eleven. Gave me Hedwig. Cheered Gryffindor on at all my Quiddich Matches, Found Photos of my parents, made me laugh when I wanted to cry, saved me during the war and Supported and showed me how to be a better man." Harry softly spoke. Hagrid was looking at Harry and the little bundle in Harrys arms, his eyes watery. "So, we have named our daughter after you." Harry continued to say.

Hagrid was crying now. "Me?" he said confused.

Harry nodded, smiling kindly"We'd like you to meet Ruby Astrid Potter." Harry said as he stood up and walked over to Hagrid, showing Baby Ruby to Hagrid.

Hagrid shakily took Ruby from Harry, holding her like she was a the most precious and delicate flower in the whole world. He looked down at Ruby who was stretching up, her hands flexing as if wanting to grab hold of something. Hagrid brought up his hand and Ruby grabbed hold of one of his giant fingers. Hagrid was surprised at how strong Ruby's grip was. Hagrid was completely mesmerised by the little girl in his arm. " I ain't seen nothing more beautiful than this bairn. She's so tiny." Hagrid said as he tenderly stroked Ruby's forehead.

Luna and Harry looked at each other and smiled. Knowing that their decision had been the right one.

"We also have something to ask you Hagrid." Luna said melodiously. Hagrid didn't seem to hear Luna and so Harry gently touched Hagrid arm. Hagrid looked up "Hagrid, Would you do us the honour of being Ruby's Godfather?" Harry asked quietly.

Hagrid was stunned, looking up into the weathered and scarred face of Harry's. "It be a honour." Hagrid said said tears streaming down his face, As if by instinct Ruby wriggled and clamped her hand down again on Hagrid's finger. Hagrid bent down and whispered "I'll always look after you sweetheart" placing a wet and very scratchy whiskery kiss on top of Ruby's forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- Hi hope you all like this. I may expand it into a bigger series of Stories. I am not sure.

Ruby Potter is a creation all of my own, Any likeness to anyone alive or dead is completely coincidental.

I do not own any other characters. All rights go to JK Rowling.

Please Review. It always helps.


End file.
